


Family Laces

by Livsmessydoodles



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Be More Chill - Freeform, Be More Chill/Dear Evan Hansen, Crossover, Fanfic, Stepbrothers AU DEH/BMC, dear evan hansen - Freeform, stepbrothers au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2018-12-11 11:56:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11713917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livsmessydoodles/pseuds/Livsmessydoodles
Summary: Basically the stepbrothers AU.Mr Heere and Heidi Hansen started dating and now they are getting married. Evan and Jeremy become brothers and the two group of friends reunite.I spent so much time writing this fic, you have no ideaWell, enjoy!





	1. Dear Evan Hansen: Be More Chill

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! You might have heard about the stepbrothers au. Its one of my favorite aus, so i wrote this fic! The chapters are short, but ill post every week a chapter. I hope you enjoy it!

Evan didnt want to be here. He was already pretty anxious, but now that he was going to meet his new... Brother? It sounded weird to him.

"Oh dear, dont be nervous! I'm sure he is a great person and you two will get along pretty well." His mom was nervous as well, but she put a confident smile on her face and tried to help her son.

   Heidi Hansen had started dating for almost a year now. As Evan was always at the Murphy's or with Jared and Alana, he never actually met his mother's boyfriend. They talked sometimes when he came for dinner, but that was it. Suddenly his mom tells him she is getting married?! Evan was confused as hell. He didnt know anything about the guy. Or his **son**.

Yeah, he had a son. Evan was gonna have a brother and he started panicking.

_What if he doesnt like me?_

_What if we hate each other?_

_What if we dont share anything in common?_

Evan was getting tense as he looked through the window of the car. The trees passing made him feel like throwing up.

"Honey, get ready, we arrived." Heidi smiles at her son as she parked.

 In a few minutes they were at the door.

Evan took a deep breath and rang the doorbell.

A boy, around Evan's age, opened the door. "Who- Oh, Dad! They are here!" he shouted to the inside of the house. While the boy stood there shouting to his dad, Evan analised him. He had curly, brown hair. His blue eyes were wide open like he payed attention to everything. His nose was freckled and he was taller than Evan.

The boy noticed the staring and awkwardly presented himself. "Oh, im sorry. Come in please! Evan, right? Nice to meet you." the boy smiled wide. "Im Jeremy."

 


	2. Nice to meet you, brother

 

Jeremy was kinda nervous. Heidi Hansen was a good person. He was really happy that his dad and Mrs Hansen would get married, but he didn't know what to expect from Evan.

 Evan was apparently... His new brother. Jeremy couldn't stop imagining the worst scenarios in his head.                                  

_What if he already knows me like a loser?_ _What if-_

He was interrupted by the sound of the doorbell.

 Jeremy stood up. "It must be them." He sighed. _Calm down, Jeremy, everything is gonna be FINE._ He opened the door reluctantly.

 In front of him stood a short boy. He had blue eyes like the sky and blonde hair. You could easily see he was really nervous. All of Jeremy's fears disappeared. Evan looked like a very kind person and maybe a little insecure. Jeremy suddenly felt the urge to protect the boy with his life.

_Oh, shit, they are still waiting for a response-_

"Oh, im sorry. Come in, please!" Jeremy awkwardly introduced himself and led the Hansens to the living room.

"Heidi!" the three heard a voice coming from upstairs. Jeremy's dad appeared and quickly went downstairs. He shaked Evan's hand and kissed Mrs Hansen.

"Why are you still up?! Please sit down!" Mr Heere said with a smile.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: Every chapter is from a different character's point of view. First we saw Evan's, now Jeremy's, and it goes this way all the fic :)  
> Fuck Im sorry for not posting this chapter last week, i have been so busy  
> Forgive me


	3. The bros get   together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy and Evan get some time alone to know each other better.  
> Thats it idk what else to say  
> This one's kinda short sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo dudes sorry for being a shitty person and not uploading regularly lol

 

The group sat in the sofa, making absolute silence.

Evan looked down, uncomfortable. Mr Heere, noticing the tension, broke the silence. "So Heidi, how was your week?"

The adults started talking excitedly. Evan and Jeremy shared an awkward look. Heidi looked at the boys. "Jeremy, maybe you could show your room to Evan." The freckled boy got up. "Okay. Its upstairs," he said to Evan.

 _Oh no,_ Evan started thinking to himself as he followed Jeremy upstairs. _Things are gonna start getting awkward._

 The boys entered the room. It was filled with posters of videogames and bands. "Weird Al," Evan read one of the posters.  

 

   Jeremy suddenly smiled, as if he remembered something important to him. "Yeah, me and Michael went to the concert. It was awesome!"

_Who is Michael?_ Evan continued looking and found a bunch of videogames. He grabbed one. _Apocalypse of the Damned._

"That one is Michael's favorite!" Jeremy aparently liked Michael very much. "Michael?" Evan looked to Jeremy, waiting for an answer. "Oh! Michael is..." Was it just Evan's imagination or Jeremy was blushing? "...my best friend. We know each other since we were 5. We are really close, especially after that whole Squip inciddent."

  Squip? The word clicked in Evan's mind. He had heard that word before. "Wait, Squip? Do you mean that super computer pill?" Evan scratched his head. "I heard some rumours at school."

  Jeremy looked confused. "Wait, you didnt hear the whole story?" Evan shaked his head. He was too busy last year to pay attention to anything. Jeremy sighed. "Ok, sit down, cause this is gonna take a while."

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading, i hope you are enjoying it! In the next chapter im gonna save my words and skip Jeremy explaining the Squip situation to Evan.  
> Fuck i dont have a post schedule im sorry guys you can kill me  
> Just because im a terrible person who doesnt have any order, you are getting two chapters this week  
> Wait you know what? Screw post schedule ill post the next chapters when i can


	4. Awkward Brothers: The Musical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More bro talk + Evan being awkward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayy hope yall like this im still writing the next chapter and its gotta be quite long lmao

 

Jeremy smiled at the shocked expression on Evan's face. "I know its hard to believe, but its all true." Evan nodded. "I- I believe you." Jeremy looked surprised. Noone believed him when he told the truth about the Squip. "Seriously?" he was already expecting Evan to make fun of him and say he didnt believe at all. The short boy looked up with a soft, awkward smile. "I dont think anyone would have the brains to make this up."

Jeremy sat down in his spinning chair, letting a small laugh come out. Evan relaxed a little. "I guess i didnt pay attention to this Squip story last year because there was so much going on with me." The blonde boy looked nervous. "Y-You probably dont wanna hear."

Jeremy was super curious. "You kidding? Tell me everything!"

Evan smiled awkwardly. "Hm, okay. You might have heard about The Connor Project?"

Jeremy looked to the ceiling. "Hm... Wait- Yeah! I heard about it. I think it was really nice of that student to create a project with such an important message."

Evan smiled softly. "Uh- y-yeah, that was me." he looked down, embarrassed.

"Dude! That is awesome!" Jeremy stood up. _What the hell? My new brother is amazing!_ "That is amazing of your part!"

  Evan scratched his head. "Yeah, well, what inspired me to create the project was a personal experience..."

Jeremy sighed. "Awe man, im sorry. Did you have a...?" He didnt finish the sentence. Jeremy knew exactly how it was to have anxiety and panic attacks. Evan looked at Jeremy. "Wait- nonononono, it happened to a... Friend of mine. If you want, i- i can tell you about it."

Jeremy looked softly at Evan. "Well," he smiled. "What are you waiting for?

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter, its a flashback to the beginning of The Connor Project. I created a whole new backstory and i want you guys to understand it before we continue :) thanks for reading <3


	5. The Connor Project

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback to the origin of the Connor Project ay  
> Kinda gay  
> GUYS THIS IS A F L A S H B A C K OKAY ITS NOT ACTUALLY HAPPENNING RN

**_forest_expertise:_ ** _hey, you awake?_

_**cripplingdepression:** _ _yo im here_

_**forest_expertise:** _ _so, uhm how was your day?_

_**cripplingdepression:** _ _meh, normal. We had lunch all together in rehab._

_**forest_expertise:** _ _oh nice._

_**cripplingdepression:** _ _believe me, its not._

_**forest_expertise:** _ _hahah, so what did you bring for lunch?_

_**cripplingdepression:** _ _nothing besides my crushing anxiety._

 

Evan giggled. He talked to Connor online for three months already. They became close friends super quickly, though they never met on real life. First because neither knew where the other lived, and second because their anxiety would give them both panic attacks.

But today overall, Evan felt a little more confident.

 

_**forest_expertise:** _ _Hey Connor, i wanted to ask something._

**_cripplingdepression:_ ** _shoot._

**_forest_expertise:_ ** _What do you think about meeting?_

**_cripplingdepression:_ ** _uh, why do you wanna know?_

**_forest_expertise:_ ** _uh, nevermind._

 

What was Evan thinking? Connor was too awkward to accept meeting irl.

 

  _ **cripplingdepression:**_ _cause if you wanna meet it would be really cool._

**_forest_expertise:_ ** _seriously?_

**_cripplingdepression:_ ** _yeah. We probably live far away, though._

**_forest_expertise:_ ** _Uhm, yeah. Where do you live by the way?_

**_cripplingdepression:_ ** _New Jersey. It isnt that big much of a deal honestly._

**_forest_expertise:_ ** _What?! Are you kidding?_

**_cripplingdepression:_ ** _No, its really not that great._

**_forest_expertise:_ ** _no no no, i mean about you living in New Jersey. I live there too!!_

 

Evan's best friend (actually his only friend but anyways) lived in the same city as him?! It must be a joke.

 

**_cripplingdepression:_ ** _We should definitely meet then_

_**forest_expertise:** _ _okay, so we can organize this later, i have to go to school_

_**cripplingdepression:** _ _what school do you go to?_

_**forest_expertise:** _ _ah, Westerburg School._

_**cr** _ _**ipplingdepression:** _ _what the fuck. I study there too_

 

Evan almost spat his drink. CONNOR AND HIM STUDIED AT THE SAME SCHOOL?! AND THEY NEVER KNEW?!

 

**_forest_expertise:_ ** _REALLY? WE SHOULD MEET AFTER CLASS TODAY THEN!_

_**cripplingdepression:** _ _ha sure, what about next to drama class?_

_**forest_expertise:** _ _Oh yeah, ok! See you there!_

 

Evan turned off his phone and sighed. He has been waiting to meet Connor ever since... Forever. He changed his clothes and brushed his hair.

"Honey, are you going out on a date?" Heidi teased him. "-MOM!" he yelled back, blushing. It was not a date, just... A meeting.

 During classes, he couldnt stop looking at the clock, waiting for the school to be over. Finally, he left his last class, Math.

He sat down next to the door of the drama club and waited. Five minutes. Ten minutes.

 

**_forest_expertise:_ ** _hey connor? You there?_

 No response.

 

Fifteen minutes. Damn, why would Connor want to meet him anyway? He was just a loser.

 

Twenty minutes. He noticed a long haired boy, standing on the corridor. He was... The Murphy kid. They knew each other since they were young. They had classes together since first grade. Evan couldnt remember his name, but he remembered that on seventh grade, he had a huge crush on his sister, Zoe Murphy. Of course, he didnt anymore.

 

"... Hey?" Evan tried talking to the brown haired boy. He didnt even look up from his phone. "What is it, Hansen?" _He knows my name?_ "Uh, what- are you doing here?" the Murphy boy finally looked up from his phone. "Waiting for someone. But apparently, they didnt come."

 

_Wait... Could it be?_ Evan took a step foward. It was now or never. "....Connor?" he risked. "What?" _Holy shit, its him._ "Uhm, its me, Evan." Connor almost let his phone fall, shocked. "EVAN?!"

 

The two boys awkwardly shaked each other's hand. "Uh, so what do you wanna do?" Connor grabbed his keys. "I know a cool orchard. Do you wanna go or...?" Evan nodded. They entered the car and Connor turned the key.

 They spent some time in silence until Connor stopped the car. "Are we there yet?" Evan asked him. Connor shaked his head. "We are in A La Mode. Family tradition, ya know. Never go to the Orchard if you dont go to A La Mode."

They bought two ice cream cones, and in fifteen minutes they were there. The orchard was an open field full with trees, a perfect spot for a picnic or cloud-gazing.

 The boys picked a spot under a tree and started talking, awkwardly. Slowly, they got more relaxed, until they were both acting like they are best friends for years.

 "Haha, so what do you wanna do when you get out of school?"

"Hm, thats hard. But i think biking the Apalatian Trail would be nice."

"I would want to write a book."

"Ha, i can see it. 'Fantastic Trees and Where to Find Them', by Evan Hansen."

They laughed.

Connor looked around and smiled sofly.

"Ya know, there is no where else i'd rather be."

Evan smiled and blushed.

"Me too."

 Suddenly the talk goes to crushes.

Evan awkwardly commented about the girls he already liked, and Connor laughs.

"What about you?"

"Huh?"

"Your crushes! Did you have a crush on any girl i know?"

"Evan..."

"What?"

"You know im gay, right?"

".... Oh."

 Connor giggles. "Hansen, sometimes you are really oblivious." He looks away. "Really, really oblivious."

 The conversation continued until Connor decided to climb on the highest tree. Evan followed him. Everything is good, until the branch Evan is in breaks. He falls on the ground, making a loud noise and screaming with pain.

"Evan? EVAN!"

Connor got down as fast as he could.

"I- ouch- i cant feel my arm, Connor."

Evan curled up with pain.

"Ah, FUCK! Calm down Evan, everything is gonna be ok. Im calling 911."

Evan smiled sofly at his friend, still suffering. "Its- ow- okay."

 When 911 arrived, they went immediately to the hospital, without time to warn Mrs Hansen about what happened. Connor entered the ambulance with Evan, holding his hand all the time for him to calm down.

 At the end, Evan actually broke his arm.

"Ah shit. Shit, shit, shit... Its all my fault. I decided to climb on the tree. Fuck. Im sorry, Evan."

"Heh, its okay."

Connor sat down at the hospital bed. "Hey, do you have a sharpie?"

"Uhm, i might have one in my backpack."

Connor grabbed Evan's backpack and searched for a pen. He grabbed it, victoriously.

He grabbed Evan's arm carefully and wrote "CONNOR" with huge letters on his cast.

"Done."

Evan looked at the cast and smiled. "Th- thanks, Connor."

The long haired boy winked. "Its a pleasure."

 

**_forest_expertise:_ ** _hey, connor?_

_**cripplingdepression:** _ _yeah?_

_**forest_expertise:** _ _i just wanted to say it was really nice meeting you today_

_**cripplingdepression:** _ _it really was. We should hang out more times_

_**forest_expertise:** _ _yeah, we should!_

_**cripplingdepression:** _ _but not at school._

_**forest_expertise:** _ _what? Why not?_

_**cripplingdepression:** _ _dude, in one day we barely look at each other. In the other, we start talking like we are childhood friends? Ya know, people might think... Ya know._

_**forest_expertise:** _ _might think what...?_

_**cripplingdepression:** _ _they might think we are gay lovers or some shit like that_

 

Evan blushed. Was Connor serious?

 

**_f_ ** **_orest_expertise:_ ** _...oh._

_**c** _ _**ripplingdepression:** _ _yeah._

_**forest_expertise:** _ _hm, okay. So see you tomorrow after school then?_

_**cripplingdepression:** _ _perfect. I'll be behind the school._

 

After the orchard incident, Connor and Evan started talking more and more each day. Even though noone knew about their friendship, it was strong. They started visiting each other's houses, making movie marathons, and hanging out whenever they could. Evan couldnt be happier. His best friend was his favorite person in the world. Until that day.

 

_**forest_expertise:** _ _good morning, Connor!_

 

No response.

 

_**forest_expertise:** _ _Connor? Are you there?_

 

Nothing.

 

_**forest_expertise:** _ _Connor, i can see when you are online. Did i do something wrong?_

**_cripplingdepression:_ ** _its not you, Evan. I just cant anymore._

**_forest_expertise:_ ** _wait what do you mean with "you cant anymore"?_

**_cripplingdepression:_ ** _goodbye, Hansen._

_**forest_expertise:** _ _you dont mean..._

**_forest_expertise:_ ** _connor?_

**_forest_expertise:_ ** _CONNOR_

 

Evan grabbed his hoodie and started running to the Murphy's house. _Did Connor mean that...?_ No, it couldnt be. Connor wouldnt leave Evan alone. _He said he was getting better!_ Evan saw the mailbox from a block away. He ran as fast as he could.

 

Evan slammed the door open. "CONNOR!" Then he heard a sound from the kitchen. "Connor?" he looked around."Conno-" the blonde boy covered his mouth with his hand. Connor was at the ground, almost unconscious. He held an empty bottle in his hand. Apparently it had pills on it. _Fuck-_ Evan sat down and held Connor's hand, trembling. "Everything is gonna be okay, I'm calling 911-" he took his phone out and called, while tears rolled town his face. Then he suddenly felt Connor's hand move. "Co- Connor?!" the long haired boy giggled a little, then it turned into a cough. "Everything is gonna be fine. Everything is gonna be fine." Evan wipes a tear. "Are you trying to confort me or yourself?" Connor smiles weakly. Evan looked at Connor, relieved to see he was still there. The short boy hugged Connor, letting his tears pour. "Dont... Leave me again, p- please." Connor smiled softly, still weak. "Ha, Im sorry."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy fuck that was big im sorry  
> But thats basically what happened ;) all my imagination was drained holy s h i t  
> Thank you for reading!! And also in the next chapter the story comes back to the present :)


	6. Talk Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy and Evan talk a little

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Im SO SORRY for not uploading for so much time!! Its just that I've been busy with school, art and so many other stuff that i actually didnt have timw to write more.  
> But ill try to post more chapters soon and more regularly!  
> Sorry for the long wait!  
> This is a short chapter ik im sorry but i didnt have any ideas and i have to move on for the plot to begin and this is just a transition for a more interesting part :)  
> Enjoy!

"Woah." Jeremy's eyes were wide open, paying attention to every single thing Evan was saying.

"Yeah, thats what happened, basically." Evan sighed and sat down in Jeremy's bed.

"That sounds harsh, man, im sorry. But you got to do something great out of it at least!" Jeremy smiled at Evan.

"Well, yeah. And Connor is still alright after all that, so i guess things are good." The blonde boy shrugged. "Well, what about the squip thing? How does it work? I bet its way more interesting than my story."

Jeremy got up suddenly, like if he was filled with energy and anxiety in one minute to another. "Well, it might be more interesting, but its really a mess."

 

 

The boys talked about the squip for some time, and Jeremy explained to Evan everything.

 

"Mountain Dew? Why is it activated with MOUNTAIN DEW?"

"I dont know, man! It doesnt make sense right? The guy from the mall didnt know either."

"A high tech japanese technology inside a pill is activated with Mountain. Dew."

"I know it sounds ridiculous, but i swear its true!"

"I know, i believe you. And then, what happened?"

 

 

From one minute to another, they seemed like they were old friends instead of having met just today.

 Suddenly, they hear Heidi's voice: "Evan, honey, we gotta go! It's getting late, and tomorrow you have to go to school!"

Evan sighed. "Okay mom, coming." He got up and started heading to the door.

"Wait, Evan! Give me your phone number, so we can text." Jeremy smiled at his new friend.

Evan smiled back. "Really? O- okay, sure!"

 

 

 

 

 

_Yeah, maybe this stepbrother thing wont be a bad thing at all._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!  
> Ill probably post chapter 7 this week, and some characters will be introduced to both Evan and Jeremy ;))  
> For everyone who read this fanfic, ilysm thank you for supporting me!
> 
> -Liv


	7. The reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We follow a part of the boys' life on the first day of school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little longer, so i hope you enjoy it!!  
> Again, SORRY FOR THE HIATUS BUT IM BACK NOW DONT KILL ME

 

Jeremy opened his eyes. They vaguered through his room and landed on his alarm clock.

_9:37_ _?!_

"Shit!" Jeremy got up and started to get dressed. "Shit, shit, shit! It's the first day of school and im already late!"

He heard his dad's voice from downstairs. "Jeremy, dont forget im working until 11:00 PM today! Lock the house when you leave!"

"Shit, okay dad!"

 

 

The freckled boy left his house running. As he had already missed the bus, he had to walk all the way to school. He opened the door to the hall, sweating.

  _Goddamn it, first day of school and it already sucks._

 He started walking to his first class of the day, Science, when he saw an familiar dark haired boy with a red hoodie.

"Michael!"

 

The boy turned around with a big, soft smile in his face. "Jer!! I missed you, dude!" They made their handshake. Jeremy smiled wider, relieved to see his friend. "What are you doing here? Class already started!"

Michael shrugged. "Well, i stayed up all night playing World of Warcraft with this one guy. So i woke up late... It was worth it, though." He chuckled softly. "Hey, what about that meeting with your new step-brother yesterday? How did it go?"

"Aw, man, Evan is awesome! He's done so much cool stuff, and he is a really nice person. Also, he studies in our school! Maybe i can introduce you to him on lunch."

"Yeah, that'd be great. I told you everything was gonna end up fine!"

Jeremy laughed. "You are right, i shouldn't have been so nervous. Well, lets go to class then?"

 

 

\--------------------------------

 

 

Evan woke up really early that day.

_Its the first day_ _of_ _school, I cant mess it up._

He catched the bus to school nd sat near Jared, his friend- "FAMILY FRIEND" as Jared repeatedly called himself. Whenever Jared called him that, Evan would just roll his eyes. He has been dealing with Jared's bullshit for so much time, he aknowledged that Jared secretly enjoyed his company.

 

 

"Hey dumbass, how's it going?"

"Uhm- Hey Jared."

"Ready for school to start again?"

"Of course i am. Yayyyy...."

 

 

His day went on as normal as any other. Taking notes, sleeping during history class, and not talking to almost anybody. Well, except lunch. Lunch that day went completely different of usual.

 

 

"Evan!!"

 

 

He heard a voice shouting his name through the cafeteria.

He looked around and saw a newly familiar face smiling to him.

"Jeremy?"

"Yes!! Hey, why dont you sit with us today?"

 

 

Evan looked at the table Jeremy was sitting. There were 7 other people besides Jeremy. He recognized the boy with glasses on Jeremy's side from a picture he had seen yesterday.

 

 

_Probably Michael._

 

 

He remembered how Jeremy blushed when talking about Michael and smiled.

_They both have a crush on each other, im almost sure._

"Well, uh, okay!" Evan stuttered and walked over to their table.

 

 

Jeremy got up, put his hand on Evan's shoulder and announced: "Everyone, this is my step-brother, Evan."

The people on the table smiled kindly and greeted Evan with a wave.

 Michael shaked Evan's hand and smiled wide. "Its nice to meet you! Im Michael. Jeremy here was really excited to introduce you to us!"

Evan smiled at Michael. "Yeah, i know who you are. Uh, Jeremy told me some things about you."

Michael's cheeks went red. "Uh, really? Thats-" - he coughed - "cool."

 

 

_Nevermind, they DEFINITELY have a crush on each other._

 

 

Evan sat down and learned that the other people's names were Christine, Brooke, Rich, Jake, Jenna and Chloe. Evan liked all of them, but he felt an immediate bond with Christine. The short haired girl was really energetic, passionate and very social, and even being almost the opposite of Evan, they got along really fast.

 

 

The blonde boy was chuckling when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked to his side and saw his best friend, Connor Murphy, standing there.

 

 

"What's up, Hansen."

 

 

He suddenly noticed the other people there and got a confused expression on this face.

 

 

"Well, arent you going to present me to your new friends?"

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!! :)  
> The two groups of friends are finally meeting each other :0  
> Stay tuned for more

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!


End file.
